


Lucky Lucy

by Laluluv



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Desnadog, F/M, Family, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Pradeshverse (Fairy Tail), Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 17:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20313025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laluluv/pseuds/Laluluv
Summary: ‘at the stoke of midnight no one, not even yourself, will remember you'. ”Lucky lucy my buttCross posted on ff.net





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A.n: I'm posting this here so i dont have to on the following chapters... fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. Densa owns the Pradesh family
> 
> If you want to learn more about the Pradesh family Desna made a wiki here https://pradesh.fandom.com/

“Hey Kaleb?” his secret lover traced his thigh as she curled into muscular chest in front of her. “You’re your amazing you know that right?:"

“mmhmm" was all he replied as he was already entering the realm of sleep

“have you ever thought about us being more than just… this friends with benefits thing" he peek at her through one eye as she went from lazily tracing his chest to running her fingers through his hair as if trying to memorize every speck and detail

“ yes, I want what dad had. But I’m to busy with running the guild and with everything that happening on the border there is no real time to date. Is this your way of saying you wanted to be serious and promise? As much as my family would flip, I thought you were cool with pleasure being pleasure.” Sure he thought about having a real relationship with her (hell who hadn’t with a body as gorgeous as hers?) but in the past it had only seemed to be about relieving stress. The platinum blonde rolls over taking in the moon cast halo around her. Of course she has his full attention now as he trys to sweep through her beautiful mind but she locked it down quickly. 

Just like she’s been doing most of the week… Since she came from her mission…

The way she looked around the dark bedroom as if she were trying to attempt to burn her surroundings into her wide memory worried Kaleb deeply. Her desperate gaze moved to his ornate grandfather’s clock that hung from his bedroom “would you be sad if were gone? “

Kaleb frowned at the women in front of him. He sat up and turned on the curved sea glass lamp on the night stand. It was scary how her normal happy go lucky demeanor turned into a anxious woman filled to the brim with uncertainty and aversion “is there something that you need to tell me? You have been very skittish tonight, if you need anything it’s my duty as the guild master of your sister guild to offer help with problems you may have "

The dam finally broke as she rolled over away from Kaleb to the very edge and curled into herself. He placed his hand on her hip hoping to offer comfort and frowned as she flinched. She opened her mind to him hopping to let him feel her pain and frustration

“tonight is my last night that I can ever be with you. I… you know that Monday before we arrived here we were working on a mission in seven. Natsu said the mission was simple... destroy the dark guild and round up as many mages as possible for further questioning. We took down our targets quickly and effectively knocking them unconscious then Virgo would tie them up and put them into a cage.

Before we knew it we had worked our way through the guild and I chased a couple of mages through the training area while Natsu stayed behind to fight the guild master, Josiah, a memory make mage swims in forbidden spells. I had finished helping Virgo tie up the rest of the mages when Natsu was thrown through a window and landed on the ground about 30 yards away from me. I turned equipping my Leo stardress and fired my Regulas but Josiah was to close and tagged me with a nasty punch. Natsu managed to knock him unconscious but it was to late. 

When the rune knights interrogated Josiah. He said that just laugher at us and said ‘at the stoke of midnight no one, not even yourself, will remember you'. While pointing at me. You'll be transported to a different place until someone from your past who loves you finds you.”

“Lucy why didn’t you tell me I’m sure we could have had someone undo it all? Freed’s gotten great at reverse wording since he started exploring the Perlano’s library and I myself a memory mage. Did you have so little faith in us?!?” he felt panic rise in his chest for the first time since he found Zen.

Lucy didn’t have time to answer tensing as His old grandfather clock struck midnight and little light particles sparked around her and her body began to slowly disappear “I’m sorry I didn’t think. Please find me I will always love yo-" the blonde had completely vanished taking all thought, all memories with her. The only clue of her being there is the ring of celestial keys on his nightstand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we see what happened to lucy after she disappeared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I guess I should put a warning. Mentions anxiety attacks, abortion and cursing readers beware but I'm bad remembering to do this so most likely this the last warning you'll get.

It was a quiet day on the outskirts of Crocus. The hum of slight traffic, the clear skies and smell of grandma’s cookies coming from nana’s bakery carried there from the autumn breeze.

Well it was until randomly a burst of soft sparkling light erupted in the middle of the street. The traffic screeched as they tried to swerve around her but unfortunately luck wasn’t on our young friends side. 

Lucy screamed as she bounced off a Cadillac ‘62 S.E. into the cobblestone road rolling a little bit before finally coming to stop in the middle of the street. The car she had landed on swerved before hitting the curve of the sidewalk and coming to a complete stop. An hunched over elderly couple exited the car horror written across their face at what they had done. “oh no Michael...”

“Hush now Olivia, see if you can find a Medical mage. I’ll see what I can due here. He quickly adjusted his thick glasses and kneeled down beside her. It had been years but in his youth he had fought a couple of wars as a solider and spent his time in the medical bay too.

Accessing the situation he didn’t see any external wounds. He ran his hand down the side of her body ‘defiantly at least 3 broken ribs. She dislocated her right femur from her hip and her left fibula and tibula are completely shattered. Possible brain swelling also ’ with his wool charcoal gray jacket he covered her trying to keep her warm from the breeze … he watches as her lips are moving but only a faint whisper escapes “Kaleb I love you…”

“You have to stay talking miss help is on the way" he taps her lightly grab her spotty focus “what is your name, where are you from?”

She looked at him as her dull brown eyes meet his sky blue. She struggled to breathe and her lungs felt like a balloon trying to inflate while a pinprick whole was causing her lungs to slowly deflate. Her eyes felt heavy and she wanted nothing more than to give in to the soft voice calling to her “My-my name is Lucy. I think I’m 23? I’m sorry I don’t remember more than that" she groans as a raspy breath escaped her body

The old man can hear the ambulance in the background and snaps his fingers to grab her attention again when she closes her eyes. “Hold on Lucy we are getting you help, just stay focused.”   
Just as the medic arrives she gives into the warmth calling her name…

* * *

## …. Time skip 2 days later sort of…

* * *

As the night progressed Lucy heard a series of things through the darkness that made her heart shutter. The first being that she somehow was in Crocus. She didn’t know why but somehow she knew that was where she didn’t belong.

The second thing that shocked her was the how the hospital was ‘treating’ her injuries. Because she of she was an non guilded mage without any knowledge of who she was outside of her name they refused treatment. Given that her trauma was so bad they treated what was life threatening and nothing more. Basically the hospital was understaffed, overcrowded and refused to work for free. The old man, Michael and his wife Olivia thankfully told them they would sponsor her and help her through what ever treatment she needed after about 2 weeks her doctors and Michael discussed her possible dismissal since the only thing need was removing the cast and her missing memories 

She was awake and lying in bed with her casted leg propped up talking to Olivia when the third news arrived.

“Now Lucy when they discharge I want you to come stay with us.” The elderly woman patted her hand.  
“I couldn’t impose on you like that Mrs. Walsh. You guys have helped me so much already.”

“Pish posh darling, it would be no issue we run a B&b so we would already have someone that could help you. Plus if our daughter -god rest her soul- was missing with no memories other than her name I’d want someone to help her.” As she finished her statement Michael and tall man she’d never met before came and her animated speech was cut short 

“Mrs. And Mr. Welsh can please leave so I can talk to Lucy in private please.” Michael put his hand on Olivia’s shoulder than nodded. The man sat on chair and rolled it closer to her. “Hello Lucy, I am Mathias, a Ethernano Pattern Analyst, Specifically I specialize in bloodwork.”

Lucy frowned looking between the two people who have come to be close to. For some reason she felt anxious even though she knew that he meant no harm “Can they stay? Michal is my Sponsor, Olivia is his wife.”

“I’m fine with it as long as it’s ok with you. Now getting down to business, Mr. Walsh asked the hospital to determine you’re your magic type. I’ve been studying your magical curcuts and found that you can use Celestial mage specifically I believe it is you are a holder type, that means gate keys and coins. Your containers are huge as if your second origin has opened, so I believe you may be apart of a strong blooded family with the same type. As soon as you are fully healed you should be able to resolve this.” He paused flipping over his note pad.

“however while I was analyzing your blood I discovered that it seems you are having a ether deficiency. The only thing saving you being the size if your containers. Out of curiosity I ordered a full blood lab, and discovered that you are pregnant. Given the amount fetus is drawing you are most likely with twins that are at least a month old but a ultrasound can confirm that. You are not that far along if you wish we have a staff here that can termi- shit she’s going into shock ” 

“No shit Sherlock you told her she’s pregnant and didn’t even give her time to respond before you went into something like abortions don’t you idiots get any sensitivity training?” Michael pushed the man out of the way and squatted in front her. “Lucy if you can here me I need you to focus on the sound of my voice."

As soon as the words came out of Mathias' mouth the anxiety began to build in her chest and lock it in place making her struggle to breathe or move Pregnant! With twins ?! It didn’t make sense to her, how could she possibly be pregnant when she doesn’t remember even having sex? Hell she could even remember her last name let alone the name of the father’s. And where was she going to stay, she couldn’t put all this on the kind elderly couple. And even if she could would they let her? And what about Jewels she could exactly move around freely. Oh what was going to do? 

Black dots formed around her vision as her world began to spin. A pair of cold callused hands landed on her shoulders causing her to tense but she heard his soothing voice. “Lucy I need you focus. Come on count with me 5… breathe in 4 breathe out"

She found herself doing as he told her to focusing on her deep belly breathing “3…2…1” It took a second but finally she was calm enough. The elderly woman sat beside her bed and grabbed her hand patting it gingerly. When a memory popped into her brain “I think that’s happened before? I can remember a goat in suit helping me count down?” 

Michael nodded at her while still glaring at Mathias who was hiding in the corner. Seeing as he was no longer needed,(and five seconds from getting murdered) he scrambled from his hiding spot out of the room and into the hall way “possibly time can tell but little clues should bring memories”

“Olivia, Michael, what am I going to do?” she frowned her hair coming down to cover her face as stared at her hands folded into her lap.

Olivia tilted her head up by her chin and tucked her hair behind her ear “Lucy do you think that being pregnant would change our minds? Our daughter died before she could have any kids and our son left and never returned. Two little Angel’s in our house would be a dream.”

“But I have no way to pay you back, or for the stay for the hospital” 

Michael rubbed his wife’s shoulder “ we are old and have money saved that we can’t take with us when we die any how but if you feel like you must than you can help around the b&b” the tears that had been sitting on the rim of her eyes rushed forward and she hugged them as best as she could be given the cast in her way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I already had this written and I've started in Kaleb's it might be a while before the next one.


	3. Chapter 3: Kaleb's Meltdown

_It was quiet morning all around Bosco as a heavy fog moved over the land. The sea locusts where humming in the background sing out to the stars as the stars called out back to it one star in particular dimmed which in turn set off a small cluster from every zodiac constellation to cast a meteor shower to fly over the sky in rapid succession almost as if they were crying. The dean stared at the sky in a amazement of what he saw, could it be possible? Rushing to his own personal library, he pulled a time worn leather bound journal off a shelf. Diligently he opened the journal be fore turning to a page he marked the previous week. Stroking the old parchment papers he nodded as he finally came to a sad conclusion. Turning on his lacrima he dialed his favorite Teacher and student aid “meet me in my office our hikari no hime needs us”_

* * *

Kaleb jerked awake the early in the morning the feeling of pain in his chest very present. He patted the table searching the lamp switch instead his hand wrapped around a key ring. He frowned this wasn’t Hestor’s key which gave off a slight hated filled vibe being as they were dark keys. No these keys were majority gold keys that shined with polish signifying that they were well loved.

He didn’t like this feeling, like something important had happened and as a mindbender that had NEVER happened. Scrolling over his memories that he archived in his mental file cabinet He remembered a party celebrating their sister guild taking down the third biggest dark guild in seven. Feeling frustrated Kaleb grabbed his l-tablet off of his night stand pull up the security footage for the party.

He sped through the security footage until he watched as a mysterious blonde walked up to him confidently and pulled him down into the crowd of people. The crowd seemed to roar as The room went dark as the spot light focused on their guildmaster sexily snap off his white Cape and shirt leaving him in a tank top. As quickly as he finished the light dissipated and the shined on the young woman. She crept towards him twisting her hips side to side as she got closer to him until finally they met in the middle he began to lead her into a Ministrelian salsa. On screen they looked in sync she knew when to sway her hip ever so slightly to the left so he could dip her over his leg or how she raised her toned arms so he could twirl her away. all the while moving those luscious hips to and fro.

As the song ended the normal club music came on the crowd began to converge on them but they just simple merged into the next song teasing each other as they went. Lucy began grinding on him lightly as he held her hips to his crotch. He leaned over and seamed to whisper something in her ear and ghosted his breath behind it. He leaned down and nipped her pleasure spot as she ran a hand down his ticklish sides.

The music slowed around them and they stopped staring into each others eyes Kaleb’s hair fell over his shoulders creating a immaculate waterfall around them and his hands fell to her hips pulling the last of the air from between them. Lucy’s hands wove themselves behind his neck pulling him into a passion filled lip lock and she turned to lead him to his apartment.

Kaleb zoomed into the picture and saw the bubble gum pink Fairy tail emblem encased on top her right hand ‘So she’s a fairy right? Maybe Bickslow will know what happened last night.’ He frowned as he watched himself and the woman walk up to his room.

The clip of film made Kaleb’s chest ache for the woman. Watching that was exactly like the stories his father has told him of their love life. The thing he and his brothers had recently began to long for. ‘its almost like I’m watching a movie. Except no matter what I do I can’t remember the actress nor the plot.’ Pausing he frowned and called out to his brother’s link ‘Chris do you think that you can grab Bickslow and Zen and come to my suite’

‘You ok, you sound startled?’ Chris was already the girl that he had picked up for the night off of himself she looked disapprovingly at him but knowing the look knew that it was their guild master that called.

Kaleb groaned looking at the clock which said 2 am of course his brothers were most likely entertaining people “I’ll give you an hour"

* * *

When the three arrived they found a very restless Kaleb sitting on the sectional. His normally relaxed posture tensed as he leaned over with both elbows on his knees and his hands entangled with his platinum locks ’before you ask watch the video.’

As each of them watched Cristoff began to stiffen. his dragon instinct began to the surface and he actually growled loudly as a strange man tried to dance with the blonde on the screen ’that’s my Kin, must find Kin' it yelled loudly causing everyone to jump. Including Kaleb who actually heard what he said. “why is my Dragon claiming Kin to a woman I never met before? Who is she really?”  
Kaleb zoomed into the hand and showed them the Fairytail symbol magically stamped on her hand. “Bickslow do you know?”

He shook his head a serious frown etched on his face “no, but that doesn’t mean she isn’t a new recruit. We have so many now that there is a few I don’t know. We could ask Laxus when he wakes since he usually meets all of the new kids .”

It became quiet in the spacious room each lost in their own thoughts on who the brown eyed girl is until Kaleb finally spoke ”I have a theory but I need you guy’s help to confirm or deny it. Cris I need you to check my health to make sure I haven’t been drugged since I can’t remember anything to do with her and Zen you to try and summon these” handing him the key ring.

  
Kaleb laid down on his Couch and Cristoff began hovering his hands over his brother. His lips turned downward as his neon blue spell casting shoulders changed to orange when he reached his shoulders indicating a change from his last check up. He forced his brother to roll over when to his surprise there were wing tattoos etched into the mans broad shouldered. Zen, Bickslow, and Cristoff all winced at the same time.

Bickslow was the first to break the silence with a failed attempt at humor. “so I know that you like Zen and all but you didn’t have to get tattooed wings on your shoulders to match him…”

His nervous chuckle died out as the platinum haired man jerked his head up. Lavender eyes meeting theirs with shock embedded in it. “I have what on my shoulders”

Cristoff nodded in confirmation “he’s telling the truth it even has the signature running through it as the ones on Zen's back”

Kaleb groaned having a feeling that this had something to do with the mysterious blonde on the screen in front of them.

Zen stroked the Golden keys that his brother handed him and they instantly warmed in his hand “oh mighty spirit who lives through this gate, I command thee come to my aid. Leo the lion”  
The key began to glow brightly as a door bell rang loudly and a orange haired man in a luxurious black suit stepped out of Luminous golden gate and pushed his tinted rectangular glasses up on the bridge of his nose "how can I help you Zen?”

“Leo do you know who your previous owner was or what happened to them?” Zen felt those were the questions that would breach the owners contract.

Leo took in the scene in front of him the men in the room were obviously needing his answer but he couldn’t, not without angering the king. “I can’t tell you who she is but I can give a hint. She was well loved. The light of Fairytail will always be missed even if not remembered.”

He seemed to empathize the word remembered “I’m sorry I can’t tell you anymore about my previous owner except that she is guarded by the stars as is that of her family before her and will be with the family that is soon to come.” He paused hoping yet again for them to read into what he was saying. “As we speak one of each of the gold key is selecting a guardian. We are sending them to her to help her until angel can.”

Zen nodded “Thank you Leo, you have helped us well.” Loke closed his gate

Zen turned to say something to Kaleb instead found the mindbender / tech mage messing with the coding of his equipment his fingers flying quickly across his laser keyboard “Kaleb…”

He held one finger up to him silencing the archangel immediately. He shook his head the last time he saw him like this Vander had somehow managed to destroy an entire electric grid in their father’s office. Kaleb had to pay for new lacrima tablets for majority of the staff and recover all the documents. Kaleb stayed up for 4 days creating the program only stopping to eat or use the restroom. ‘I’m Creating a facial recognition program that will run through our security databases and find any interaction this light has had with our family.’

“Kaleb you need to go to sleep and start this in the morning-" Bickslow tried

“You heard him she’s needs her angel if I can just get this coding I can find out- Cristoff don’t you dare try to put me to sleep" he glared at his brother feeling him start up his spell

“What are you expecting to find? what can putting yourself in the hospital wing from exhaustion help?” Zen demanded

Kaleb huffed and stood up sizing up his older brother when Cristoff came in between the two of them sending calming waves into the both of them. “Kaleb, now can you tell us what you are really thinking.”

For the second time today Kaleb just couldn’t get his thoughts straight. Tears threatening to fall as his normally strong voice wavered he finally managed out “I don’t know I just cant shake the feeling that this girl is really important but also that- that I’m the angel she needs…”

Bickslow closed his eyes frowning that he would have to do this but as he opened them he began to check over Kaleb’s soul watching as the tentacles were stretching for another gold soul. Where the souls met was almost completely white. Switching over to his regular vision he wished he could deny it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've said this in my past stories and I think I should again... I do have a disorder that means sometimes I think I writing to say one way and it sounds completely opposite. Sometimes it's as simple as me rephrasing a sentence. Sometimes it is rewriting a whole chapter becuase it feels rushed. I figure it might help if I answer a few questions ask in the comments and I'll try to answer without giving to much away. That being said you guys rock thank you for the awesome support.


	4. Chapter 4: Who am I (lucy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which lucy goes to the doctor and finds out who she truly is. Hestor who Is mentioned below belongs to nightmare senshi

_Bright purples and splatted against the sky letting one paint drop blend into another. Mentally she listed off the different constellations tracing it with her finger until her finger ran over Aquarius’s key. ‘I’ll find I promise’. She followed the view of the never ending sky and peered down into the ocean The dark clear water looked like a perfect mirror reflecting the sky perfectly. The real difference being that under the water you could see the bioluminescent life swimming below. She watched as something akin to a school of glowing koi fish leaped out of the water and back into it swimming calmly _

_‘This is beautiful’ Lucy leans against the ship’s rusty guard rail and felt it wiggle and squeak under her weight. Despite the boat seeming frail she trusted the wards placed around the ship. That and Kaleb wouldn’t let anything happen to her or else he’d feel the wrath of all her kin including his brother and sister. No she had to take In as much of the sight as she could burning it into the recesses of her mind For future inspiration for her books of course._

_‘I can think of something even more beautiful’ Kaleb came behind Lucy and she let out a squeak. They had been playing cat and mouse flirting with each other since Laxus took over the guild. Maybe even since the blue haired Seith mage introduced her to this dream man._

_Gasping as he pushed her disheveled image into her head. She had just taken a nap so her hair was all over the place. Her normal favorite cherry blossom pink shirt was wrinkled from where it had bunched up underneath her breast and her sock had disappeared to Gods knows where over night._

_but Kaleb hadn’t chosen to focus on that. Instead choosing watch how her hips swayed as she sleepily stumbled over to the rail. The water reflected off the boat causing her skin and eyes to almost glow. And her cheeks held a light blush to them despite being two hours off of the coast of the star gazer mountains proving that she like his brother was going to get ‘drunk’ off of the amount of stardust in the mountains clean air. _

_“I thought you were asleep, you scared me.” She smiled over her shoulder trying to ignore the blatant statement. He was only here to help get her s-class testing done. Since Laxus had taken over the guild the testing became more personalized. he copied white sea’s style of placement testing giving everyone an equal opportunity to succeed. Since Laxus couldn’t come out to Bosco himself he had sent Kaleb in his stead._

_“I was making sure you were okay. the amount of stardust energy makes it hard for mages who don’t permanently live on the mountains” Kaleb leaned down over the blonde hovering just a few inches away from her plump pink lips. “I meant what I said.”_

_Lucy let out a subconscious moan as Kaleb backed her up against the rusted flimsy barrier. She suddenly lost her voice ‘why don’t you prove it’ Lucy mentally challenged him‘_

_Finally giving into her desires she grabs the many his platinum blonde hair and jerks his mouth against hers releasing all the pent up passion caused by dodging each other for more than a couple of years._

Lucy sat on the table in the standard blue speckled paper dress as the doctor checked everything down stairs. She had been jittery all morning but she couldn’t tell Olivia why. the woman, while wise, sometimes liked to tease. She would often forget where she was (probably on purpose) letting her tongue lose and causing her guest pinker than Lucy’s favorite color. Of course they all let her get away with it blaming her age for the reason. 

“Is it weird that I keep on having dreams" she asked her new obgyn as she was allowed to sit.

The woman took off rubber gloves and scrubbed her hands “I do believe everyone dreams Lucy you’ll have to be more specific than that.”

The blonde mage blushed looking down at her purple painted toes instead of Dr. Iisa Grandeeney. The doctor despite looking like she was sixteen was actually 25 and a brilliant doctor at that. She had glowing lightly tan skin with bright pink hair that boarded close to the color purple which she chose to keep in a bun with twin pins of a star and moon sticking out of it. Starting her studies at the tender age of six she finished early in general medicine and chose to study abroad before settling down in Minstrel to finalize her thesis about mage births and its complications specifically in ancient magic. She just returned to Fiore recently.

“I’ve been having very lucid dreams of me kissing this guy and um sometimes it goes further" Lucy’s normal tone had become a few shades redder as she covered her face.

She chuckled she straightened up on her rolling stool and helped her sit up “yes wet dreams are normal, the twins are causing a hormone increase through your body. Though I suggest maybe writing down the guys description you may be remembering things instead off having dreams" Lucy nodded and the pinkette continued 

"now about your weight …” the woman paused her face growing serious instantly causing Lucy to shiver as she mentally compared Iisa to a grumpy dragon “Lucy I am going to say this one time and one time only. You need to try and gain weight. I know it’s hard but you are already a medium risk pregnancy considering the injuries you received 2 months ago. The fact that you weigh so little could trigger preterm labor. I want you to start adding about 600 healthy calories to your diet.” 

Lucy began to stumble through a poor excuse “I really am trying Dr. Iisa I’ve just been so tired so sometimes I’ll sleep past breakfast or-" 

Iisa thumped her forehead hard “no excuses, do I need to get Mrs. Walsh involved you know she’ll hand feed you if she has to” 

Lucy ducked her head while rubbing it “no ma’am"

Iisa’s face softened “Lucy I know it’s hard to do this you must be feeling lonely and depressed but your not alone. You have Mr. And Mrs. Walsh along with Dr. Benjamin and I. Together all of us will make sure you and your babies arrive safely. you just need to follow what I say more closely” 

“that being said all is good for you today I’ll see you in a month for your 4 month check up.” Lucy smiled softly and nodded while carefully sliding off the tall exam table.

### (The next week at the hospital)

In the sterile white room sat Lucy on the table In hospital scrubs and Olivia was besides her sitting on the chair. They were both waiting For Dr. Benjamin to come in with the Cast saw. 

Olivia petted her hand calmly. “Lucy I was thinking after we go through your doctors office did you want to stop by the farmers market and start picking out furniture for the nursery. I know we don’t know what gender the babies are just yet but with there being two we don’t have as long to buy the stuff….”  
Lucy giggled at the elderly woman and hugged her “are you sure Mr. Michael wont be waiting for us?” 

The old woman smiled and ran a hand through Lucy’s Hair to assure her “positive, we talked about it last night and we want the babies to have the room next to yours.”

“But I don’t want to trouble you really the twins can sleep with me the room you gave me has more than enough spa-"

Olivia plopped her hand over her mouth to shush her “it’s no trouble darling, let us spoil you.”

Lucy threw up her hands in surrender just as the door opened revealing a dark skinned man with light grey eyes walked into the room. Pulling his dreads into a lose bun he placed the gold cuff into his pocket than smiled at the two ladies. “is she cornering you again Lucy? Obachan shame on you for harassing a pregnant woman.” 

Olivia rolled her eyes at her neighbor in mock hurt “Benjamin Tavis don’t you dare act like you didn’t have anything to do with this. If you want those cookies than you better-" 

Benjamin slammed his hand over the woman’s mouth and flinched when she licked it “seriously?! How many times do I have to tell you that is unsanitary you’d think I was the elder baachan ” he placed the cast saw on the counter (while ignoring Olivia’s evil cackling) and went over to wash his hands.

after drying his hands and pointing to the ankle cast on her leg the last reminders of the accident “so Lucy eight weeks in this thing are you ready to escape? ” 

Lucy smiled and nodded excitedly “maybe with the cast off I can help Olivia and Michael around the bed and breakfast more.” 

Dr. Benjamin shook his head at her “just remember no strenuous activity that’s not much more than you have been doing now"

Lucy nodded and pouted “let me guess no lifting more than 25 pounds”

“You know it, if your want the nurse can give you a worksheet" Benjamin finished unraveling the protective gauze underneath the cast the applied ointment to skin there “alrighty you’re free to go.” 

Olivia grabbed her purse than helped her off the table “tell your mom I’ll stop by with that recipe for the sugar cookies later”

### \--time skip again—

Lucy Smiled as they walked around the market seeing what they had to offer she loved the feeling of the smooth grain. Looking at the 4-way convertible bed with the changing table attached, she frowned at the price “I don’t know Olivia the work that I’m doing around the house clearly can’t be covering this the bed is four thousand jewels.”

“Lucy, Michael and I both told you we don’t care about the price. If you like it we'll get it” Olivia crossed her old bones over her chest stubbornly and shifted her weight to one hip letting her know she meant business. 

Lucy chewed her lip running her hand over the sleigh styled top. In the end it made the most sense to get this style because it would save them going forward. “I do like them… what do you think?”

Olivia smiled sitting in the rocking chair that was included with the set. “Oh I think these are lovely and since this is the same carpenter that did the b&b I bet I can get a discount for a set of two for the twins”

Lucy giggled shaking her head at Olivia bargaining ability (because let’s face it if she wants it she gets it) “Olivia you know everybody don’t you” 

As Olivia began to haggle with the carpenter Lucy felt a tug at her heart. Startled, she focused in the direction that it came from and saw a stand a couple of rows over that had a mobile that while turning the stars made different constellations. As she came closer she saw that the small beads were little light infused lacrima that played a tinkling harmony together. She reached out lightly to touch it “so beautiful. The sound it makes is captivating” 

“It is isn’t it?” she jumped as A tall man with a long grayish beard and deep brown eyes came up beside her “you know it is said that only the original celestial families can hear it’s tunes. The families themselves were blessed by the stars with and allowed to call them forward through gates. As the years wore on through sickness, wars and barbaric acts they were all but eliminated leaving only 2 children, Lucy Heartfila and Hestor Kedanza.”

Lucy tilted her head at the man curiously “I thought white sea has 2 and sabertooth has 1 Yukino I think her name is?” 

The man took off his hat and rubbed his smooth head “yes there is more celestial summoners out there. The original families took students. I myself teach at Celeste Academe but I will never have the same potential of a original family that is why only they can hear the mobile ” 

Lucy’s brain began to overload on the information “So basically you are saying that my name is Lucy Heartfila and that I am a member of the original celestial family” 

He smiled brushing his hand over the Aquarius mobile and a gold key appeared along with a ring filled with 9 different rose gold amongst a couple of silver keys “if that is true than I believe these belong to you…”

Sucking a breath in she feels the mermaid’s key warm in as soon she grabs it. Instantly she forgets to breathe as joy filled memories of her and her mother playing around the manner. Then the pain of losing her birth mother and finally ultimately sacrificing her second mother for a group of people she couldn’t remember. Tears filled her eyes as she struggled remember why would she do it. Then she heard a familiar voice in front of her “Brat if you don’t get Stop doubting yourself refuse to keep a contract with you"

Lucy leaned forward and gripped the woman in a bone crushing “I missed you Aquarius” 

The mermaid smirked before it fell into a soft smile “I missed you to brat"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM ALIVE just verrrrrrrrrrrrry busy between work and taking on several at home projects. Please forgive me. This one may be full of sped through it. Point them out in the comments if you spot one and I'll fix it. Thank you for your patience you guys. For those of you who are confused, lucy hasn't gotten her memory back just the ones involving aquarius and her mom.


	5. Chapter 5

_While Lucy kept having of their time together in the beginning Kaleb had the opposite. _

_He pressed her against the door as they heavily grabbed at each other. he jerked the elastic from her blonde hair free its curled lengths from its grasp. She ripped open his jerkin sending buttons flying across the room._

_‘If only he would…’ he heard her mentally sigh as he closed his grip on her hair and moved to remove her dress. The irritating zipper kept on getting stuck on the thin chiffon so he gave up with it and ripped it down the middle_

_‘I would give..’_

_she thrust him against the plaster scraping her nails over his nipples to his hip and sucking his neck. Reviling in the sounds they both made loudly as the fought for dominance. Finally Lucy got what she wanted as her hand found the silver button to his leather pants ‘I just need more tim…’_

_Kaleb grabbed her legs in a bruising grip wrapping them around himself as he carried her to the entryway counter. He swept all the items onto the ground and settled her in it’s place. He kissed her passionately as he moved her thong to the side and thrust into her. The both of them began to glow as Lucy cried loudly “Kaleb I give you all” _

Kaleb jerked awake in a Cold sweat to his lacrima com next his bed went of non stop growling at it he rubbed his eyes groggily tapped the speaker button “this better be good"

“Academe Celestine" Freed’s rushed voice came over it causing the platinum blond man to look up at his com 

“What about the academy?” he raised his eyebrows patience was a virtue he just did NOT have lately and freed knew this so the fact that he woke him up from a very GOOD dream really pissed him off

“I combed through the video files you sent me contains our mystery woman’s description and found her being that of a woman who was approximately 5’2 in height. She has shoulder length blonde hair with brown eyes. She is somewhere between 22 and 26 years old Her identifiable marks are a lone freckle on her collarbone. I crossed it with our database and it shows that you did take a blonde named Lucy to Academe Celestine in July x690. It doesn’t give a last name I’m sorry. I’ll email what we have on her” freed held the fairy tail document folder for Lucy 

Kaleb stared blankly at his com before standing up “thank you freed” he said quietly as he hung up the com and walked over to the balcony overlooking the guild. This whole time he was so stupidly stubborn about getting help that he wasted 3 months on trying to fight this alone. He didn’t like this feeling one bit, the ones of helplessness and forgetfulness. He was a wizard saint, mindbender, guild leader. Why can’t he just find his angel yet… 

Frowning defeated he called out mentally to Zen ‘you win I can’t do this without you guys’ 

His lounge sifted slightly as his level headed brother landed with both of his tensed forearms wresting on his legs and his hand clasped together. Zen looked up at Kaleb with frustration creasing his brows and worry seeped into his eyes. 

“That’s not what I mean and you know it. We are concerned for you Kaleb, Thane told me that Cristoff and he had to force you out of your own office five times week” he pulled his standing brother backwards to sit with him. “you are overwhelming yourself with work and when you aren’t working you are searching for this girl. You know the importance of proper rest Kaleb. After our fight you pushed all of us away. You only talk Cris about guild business and have burned Vander twice with the flares of light building up with your anxiety. You need to work on controlling yourself now that your archangel abilities have shown themselves.” 

Kaleb leaned forward and let his hair fall around his face. the tears lined his eyelids as he finally looked up his brother. “it’s just that it hurts so much it feels like I’m losing my mind. Like I’m mourning a old toy I forgot about that got thrown away. Every night I dream about a random memory with her and I feel my heart getting ripped open again. There are days where I’m walking down the guild hall and I see her sitting in one of the stained glass window frames. She’s just within my reach staring out to the city and singing a beautiful little lullaby That I can’t hear but I know she is. When I try to reach for her she vanishes into a cloud of smoke!” he to take a deep breath as his choker began to shine brightly. “all these years we have listened to Cris and Emazdi talk about mates. Even you and Bickslow have a mate out there. I finally find mine and she disappeared from the face of the earth!!”

Zen grabbed his younger brother and pulled him into a deep hug “we will find her again Kaleb you’ll see. So what made you call out?” 

Kaleb pulled out his tablet and showed him the file that Freed had emailed him. “I ran the software I created over and over these last few months trying to find anything at all on her. The more I looked, the more my sources pointed to her being a fairytail member. So I emailed freed all I had on her and he checked over the guild’s records.”

Zen looked over the files frowning at how vague the content was and Markov's scribbled side notes of her *cough* physical aspect being enlarged. “Why does this file contain nothing important? I thought when Laxus took over he started adding more personal information like previous addresses, contact information and achievements.” 

“Apparently they cared about Lucy so much her file fell through the cracks when Laxus updated her folder. Freed found it under ‘b’ instead of ‘l" Kaleb shook his head not know the reason behind it. 

“Well looks like we need to take a trip to the academe to see their files to" Zen hugged his brother

_\-------------_

With a few quick lessons Zen and Kaleb had flown to the valley.

Normally Kaleb found Cellis comforting to visit, to him it was almost like home away from home. Now as his vision followed the bioluminescent trail of the stargazer mountain down to the valley floor where Cellis lay he didn’t find his normal happiness. 

His emotions flickered visually as he felt the warmth of the stellanium fill his body in a way that it had never had before 

_  
“I was making sure you were okay. the amount of stardust energy makes it hard for mages who don’t permanently live on the mountains” Kaleb leaned down over the blonde hovering just a few inches away from her plump pink lips. “I meant what I said.”_

_Lucy let out a subconscious moan as Kaleb backed her up against the rusted flimsy barrier. She suddenly lost her voice ‘why don’t you prove it’ Lucy mentally challenged him‘_

Zen had to grab Kaleb before his wings went slack and his eyes glazed over. Carefully he lowered Kaleb to the pier below them. “Kaleb, Earthland to Kaleb are you ok?” he shook him harder ”come on this is not a good time for a joke” 

Slowly he came back to his senses and looked at brother “Zen I don’t think I can do this much longer… I think I might break if I can’t hold her in my arms soon” 

The dean coughed into his hand choosing at that moment to interrupt “well Kaleb looks like you have been busy since I’ve last seen you. Tell me did you always have wings?”

Zen answered for him as they made their way to Dean Kardelpan’s office. seeing his brother have such a blank look on his normally calm looking face caused a shiver to go up his spine. “Apparently Kaleb was a descendent of gaf something or another, when he accidentally mated with a celestial mage it forced this to happen. Hence why we are here…”

Kaleb finally got his wits about him as his brother forced him to sit and take a sip of water wishing it a tad bit stronger. “We need the files on a student named Lucy that got her S class rank here for fairytail in x690.”

Kardelpan frowned at the blonde “I don’t remember testing any fairytail mages or really any mages from Fiore that year but let me check.” The middle aged man hobbled over to the filing cabinet “you know it’s funny you guys are coming to check about a celestial mage in Fiore. Just last month we had a personal quest end in there I think crocus or a couple of towns over.” 

He jumped, startled by Kaleb as he turned around Kaleb was staring at him like he just told him he had 3 hours to live. His lacrima checker began to glow brighter threatening to crack “what was the mage’s name?”

“It should be in the files also give me a second to check.” The dean looked over his shoulder at Zen then began to ruffle through his filing cabinet “have you worked with him on control it seams like his overflow has increased may potentially break his necklace go in my right top drawer and grab the magic cuffs”

Kaleb growled at the dean “don’t act like I’m a child I can control my magic just fine, have you found the file yet!” As soon as he said it the necklace cracked 

Zen slapped the cuffs onto his one wrist and Kaleb felt some of his anxiety and anger fade but the whole in his heart,the distance, felt more pronounced he turned and sat back in the chair and sipped on the water as Zen grabbed the mission file “here look this over.”

Kaleb grabbed the file and greedily began to look at the file folder the more he read, the more he frowned “I'm not going to lie I’m confused about this mission.”

Kardelpan smiled and pulled out the worn journal “in the beginning before the holy war The celestial king made a deal with a group of 13 families. In exchange for releasing some of his stars to them they would agree to let his comrades experience the human world as they had desired to while treated them with the respect they deserved.

Most families kept their promise at first but as years turned to centuries the humans were either sacrificed for their magic or forgotten the promise they made. Until one day a young girl stood up boldly and told the king that he was wrong to make his spirit suffer for protecting his friend. That was the day Lucy became a friend and unknowingly a princess to the stars. Because of her being a princess whenever she needs help me must answer. 

As it stands now there are only two remaining main families Hestor Kedanza the celestial summoners from white sea and Lucy Heartfila who has all but dispersed over the last three months until we found her a couple of weeks ago in market place without a trace of memory of whom she was.”

The dean handed the stunned Kaleb a file folder with Lucy's name on the front. He opened it began to speed reed through it until a picture fell from the folder onto the ground. Kaleb slowly picked up the picture with a shaky hand. In the image was the woman he had been dreaming about for the last 4 months. ‘my angel’ he accidentally mentally projected into their minds as memories snapped back into place. Memories of the mindbender and his princess that had been stolen from him. His nose began to bleed as his mind stopped on their last night together, when they became one and she was stolen from him. Then his world went black.

Zen sighed looking down at his unconscious brother. he lifted Kaleb up onto the Dean’s couch and plopped back into the chair besides the desk “Looks like we are visiting Crocus" he said to the man across from him

_  
Kaleb frowned as he found himself walking down a long hallway the hall itself had speckled tiles of linoleum that seamed to move on it’s own while the latex white painted walls and rails seamed to lead to the end of the hall. The creases on his forehead depend as he heard the sound of heart monitors steady beat. _

_He picked up his pace into a run as he passed a empty moon lit nicu. Bright now dark walls seemed to elongate as his breath turned shallow and he found in able to reach that room. Then he heard it, what sounded like a baby’s cry piercing the quiet hallway as the floor began to fall out from beneath him. A woman’s voice began to softly sing leaving a chill down his spine “you are my sunshine, my only sunshine. you make me happy when times are grey. you’ll never know dear how much please don’t take my sunshine away….”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the reviews and patience. This one fought me tooth and nail but I finally got it done

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you looking for an update to 'key to my heart' I'm sorry but my brain has officially dumped any inspiration for that one off the peir.


End file.
